There are currently on the market various figures for playing with small dimensions, which are adequate to be transported easily by boys in the hand or in a pocket, these figures having generally a body which is the likeness of any object, a humanoid figure or any other, as well as support means for lying on the ground or on a surface.
“In these figures for playing, the support means are formed by a flat surface which may be defined on the body of the toy itself, as happens in the figure described in the Spain utility model with application number U200402725, or may be formed by a flat platform as shown as “an example in the application for Spain utility model U200201239.
In both cases the only function of said support means is to keep the figure for playing more or less stable in upright or vertical position, said support means constituting eventually a hindrance during the play with the figure.
Therefore, the technical problem which emerges is the development of a figure for playing in which the support means have adequate characteristics to contribute an additional functionality to that of keeping the figure upright.